<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm The One (For You) by bichita_36e, dd_83701, Patty_Parker60</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677556">I'm The One (For You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/pseuds/bichita_36e'>bichita_36e</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/pseuds/dd_83701'>dd_83701</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60'>Patty_Parker60</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, I'm In Love With You-Forever, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marriage, SULLYVANDY, vicley - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/pseuds/bichita_36e, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/pseuds/dd_83701, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My first try at being an author, and so I'm "slow-<br/>burning" it. My next efforts should be longer, focusing<br/>on the Hughes and Ripley, Herrera and Sullivan couples.<br/>If you like what I've done, please do comment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bishop/DeLuca, Herrera/Sullivan, Hughes/Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts">julrenda</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts">Bacner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts">lila_luscious1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts">Station19writer</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts">LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>btw: I'm IGNORING "Indoor Fireworks" where Ryan is shot<br/>The plan was a few months in SD per SAK (Stupid Ass<br/>Krista) anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last of the breakfast dishes are dried and put away. The rest of<br/>
the morning they plan to relax , and then run in the park, or exercise here,<br/>
at home. Vic thinks that her husband is getting a bit "shaggy",  and so says so<br/>
in a way that won't start a conflict. "Can you set up a a trim for later, then?"</p><p>"Sure...did I mention that my cousin Claire is flying in tonight? From San Jose-I<br/>
last saw her almost a year ago...we're really close. And you'll LOVE her."</p><p>"Obviously, if you love her, so will I. Whatever you want-then SNARKILY: <em>Dear</em> "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pruitt's interference in his daughter's and<br/>Robert Sullivan's personal life has taken a<br/>turn that he had not expected-he's OUT of<br/>Andy's life until he gets a grip.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I apologize, Andy. I never meant to come between your dad and you-this is my fault.<br/>
I'll find a way to fix it, I promise."</p><p>"DON'T, Bobby.  HE is the one who inserted himself into OUR lives. He's so arrogant, he<br/>
actually believes that I don't know that Ryan coming back here has his fingerprints all<br/>
over it. He doesn't accept you being with me. That's HIS problem. He's exiled-like whatever<br/>
his name is: Angelina Jolie's Dad."</p><p>Sullivan says, "Jon Voight-so...he's Voight-ed."</p><p>"O Hell yeah-his <em>VOIGHT-ED FOR REAL</em> he  is definitely<em>Voight-ed </em> ".<br/>
She laughs loudly at the expression on his face. "I can say that now...", she teases.</p><p>"Ho-kay...just why can you say that?"</p><p>"Ah, si-hazte pendejo, si quieres."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translation:</p><p>Ah, si-hazte pendejo, si quieres<br/>Play the fool if you want</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pruitt Herrera's plan to re-ignite the romance<br/>between Ryan and his daughter is an EPIC FAIL</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WELL THEN...his plan to bring Ryan back to Seattle, in which his daughter would fall<br/>
back into his arms on sight has gone to SHIT...for all of his posturing about how well HE<br/>
knows HER, she knows him almost as well. She saw through his clumsy efforts easily:</p><p>'DAD! How did you think this EVER had a chance of working!? I'm not in love with Ryan,<br/>
and I NEVER HAVE BEEN! Yes, I LOVE him, and I care for him as a friend. I'm in love<br/>
with ROBERT, so PLEASE...entiendame una cosa: estoy con el. Mi plan es a QUEDARME<br/>
CON EL. PUNTO.'</p><p>He'd HAND-picked the boy next door specifically for his daughter, encouraged their dating,<br/>
never wavering in his machinations or determination for them to be together even through-out<br/>
their on again off again romantic history. He'd pictured them married, and with a family of their<br/>
own...THAT is what would be best for her...</p><p>As usual, she dismisses his advice, disdains his help, both with her personal life, and her career.<br/>
Always head-strong and impulsive, she refuses to believe that he, her father, knows what's best for<br/>
her.</p><p><em>SULLIVAN</em> ...he's the cause of all of this...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>entiendame una cosa:<br/>get this trough your head</p><p>estoy con el.<br/>i'm with him</p><p> </p><p>Mi plan es a QUEDARME<br/>CON EL. PUNTO."<br/>my plan is to BE WITH HIM<br/>THAT'S IT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the season 3 finale, after chopping off her hair Maya<br/>Bishop locates Carina DeLuca at G/S and makes a<br/>passionate plea for the OB to forgive her for her<br/>dalliance with Jack Gibson, and her crass attitude<br/>about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I admit that my behavior recently has been...to call it what it is: SHITTY...there is no<br/>
no excuse, none..." Then Maya Bishop, with the new short bob, stops and frowns, at a loss<br/>
for words.</p><p>Carina DeLuca executes a perfect eye-roll. "There is a <em> reason </em> , as there is no excuse?</p><p>"Me denying what everyone else could see; about my Dad I mean. Me denying my feelings FOR YOU-<br/>
I never allowed Women or Men, family, or even FRIENDS, to distract me. I can't do that anymore, though.<br/>
I can't do it; I don't wanna DO IT: PLEASE DON'T MAKE DO IT...I love you."</p><p>Teddy Altman, in conversation with Carina when Maya first walked up, whispers loudly "Forgive her!"</p><p>Another eye-roll, and La Bellisima DeLuca blurts "REALLY, Teddy...just 'forgive her, she's sorry?' NO<br/>
NOT ENOUGH-so sorry....are you finshed, Dr. Altman; shall we go back?"</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere, Carina. I'M THE ONE FOR YOU...I'll wait."</p><p>As they walk away, Teddy says again to Carina "If you won't forgive HER, forgive her BOOBS!"</p><p>"Her rack is really amazing...I can't stop thinking about them". Teddy Altman states from Carina's office doorway.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha-is my receptionist out there? TEDDY-you are so inappropriate! I still have reliquished my claim on Maya's boobs,<br/>so..."</p><p> </p><p>"Just saying: don't hog them all to yourself; I'm not adverse to a FFF..."</p><p> </p><p>"FIRST-I've not decided to forgive Maya; SECOND-yes, the gossip about you, Alliso, and Claire was a...dannazione! (dammit!)<br/>...HOT TOPIC around these halls. I am aware."</p><p> </p><p>"Soooo"</p><p> </p><p>"TEDDY!-What is it Maya? I need time to think-ECUSE US, please Teddy!"</p><p> </p><p>Once Teddy slinks away, Maya bgins her plea. "I just wanted to say that I'm willing to change stations, so that I'm not<br/>in the vicinity of...um, which is NOT a temptation anyway, but if it would ease your mind...I never had a reason to be<br/>faithful before, because I have never LOVED...I have now, I DO NOW, and maybe I-did waht I did to somehow deny what<br/>I feel. I can't do that anymore. I can be faithful; that sounds ridiculous, I know, but I CAN BE, I will be. The thought of losing<br/>you is, is more devastating than being trapped on the roof of a burnoing building..."</p><p> </p><p>'Dannazione-Vieni qui!"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly buoyed, Maya approached, trying not to sprint over to her. "I understand that....'Dammit-come here, right?"</p><p> </p><p>The kiss blows them both away, but Carina cuts it short, pushing the blonde woman gently away. "That's what you have <br/>risked losing, possibly FOREVER, Maya. There is much work to do, much HARD WORK. And I am not there yet. I want to<br/>believe you, that you won't ever do what you did again, but I will be completely honest: I DO NOT TRUST YOU RIGHT, at this<br/>moment...it does not mean that I never will, just that I don't now. So transferring stations is a good start-I like that. The<br/>rest...we'll see."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Yeah. YOU'LL SEE-I can change, <em> I will change </em> because I have no choice."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pruitt Herrera comes to a realization: he's been involving<br/>himself in his daughter's romantic life since he began dating<br/>and it's time that he STOPPED. He finally recognizes that Andrea's<br/>attraction to BC Robert Sullivan is much more than a fleeting fancy-<br/>a blind man can see that...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Settling into the Battalion Chief's job saps Robert Sullivan's will to carry on-the paperwork itself is never ending.<br/>
With every scene requiring a Battalion Chief on site, the paperwork mountain grows. He stares at the growing<br/>
stack of documents, unaware that he has company: PRUITT HERRERA. </p><p> </p><p>"Captain Herrera...hello, come in...please have a seat. Coffee, something else?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll have some water, please." Then, clearing his throat, a surprising admission: 'I owe yoiu and Andrea an apology."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? How's that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've meddled in her personal life for most OF her life, since she started dating: a widowed Father, dealing with a teenage girl's<br/>
infatuations-you can imagine. Of course, my goal was always to protect her, even as she became an adult. I probably should have<br/>
insisted that she join another station, far outside of 19's service area-I pulled the strings to GET HER HERE, I could have done the<br/>
reverse-and I didn't, thinking that I could protect her by keeping her close. </p><p>"Much of who Andrea is-is what I have made her: she's always been willful, and I've always believed her taking up with Gibson was<br/>
a shot across my bow, so to speak. When that ended, I was happy to see her begin a relationship with Ryan Tanner again, although<br/>
a casual one." He pauses to cough, and sip water. "There is a point to this Robert, I promise...when you came, I could see right away<br/>
that she was attracted to you. Her insubordinate behavior during the Bishop incident solidified that attraction in my mind. And so I<br/>
stayed close, used my connections to remain connected to 19-knowing what a personal relationship would do to both of your careers.<br/>
I warned you away from her, and convinced Ryan to return to Seattle, to try to win her back. I didn't realize how deep and how strong<br/>
those feelings of hers were...ARE... for you. Now Ryan's dead, and he's returning wouldn't have changed a thing. </p><p> </p><p>"I won't stand in your way any longer, Robert. Andrea is in love with you, and I have to accept that. I understand that Ripley's<br/>
proposing changes to the personal relationship guidelines; I have some ideas that may be useful. You have my blessing, although<br/>
you don't need it-ANDY has certainly never sought it!"</p><p> </p><p>The two men laugh together, and when Pruitt stands up, they shake hands, and embrace.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Sir. This talk means a lot."</p><p> </p><p>"Just keep her safe; make her happy. I'd better go, I've taken enough of your time."</p><p> </p><p>"Take care, Sir."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I CAN'T GET OVER YOU. That's the reality, Carina. I have tried. I'm a strong person, and I made up my mind that if you don't<br/>
want me, then I don't want you, either. I KNEW that I could let you go, I thought I could forget you and move on with my life,<br/>
I JUST KNEW THAT-EYES FORWARD, and FUCK YOU, LANE... but I was wrong, I could never forget you, you were all I had. The<br/>
only one I gave all my love to, that's why I will never give up until I am in your arms again! I know what you have told me, and<br/>
I have heard you. I broke the faith, and for that I am, for the ONE MILLIONTH TIME, deeply and incredibly sorry.  </p><p> </p><p>"Maya..." Carina starts to say.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait-just a few more minutes, please...I don't want to learn to be ok without you and I don't want the day to arrive that I see<br/>
you and feel absolutely nothing. Because I know that that day won't ever come. As long as it takes for you to forgive me, I'll<br/>
wait. I will wait for you."</p><p> </p><p>Carina says "Now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"OK. Everyday I tell myself I need to get over you, but every night I find myself thinking about how much I want you back.<br/>
How much I want to forgive you. And, alright...I pushed too hard about your Father. BUT...if you are going to act out sexually<br/>
every time we disagree, or you become upset, then...I don't know"-</p><p> </p><p>Maya can't hold back what she calls out next. "TERAPIA. CONSULENZA."</p><p> </p><p>"Google translate?" The Italian beauty laughs. "Therapy and counselling....let's talk more about that."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>